efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter II: This Is: Spinal Tapout
Chapter Two: This is: Spinal Tapout was an wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Ace Championship Wrestling. Bookings Notes Background The name Spinal Tapout is a three part reference. The first being a reference to Spinal Tap, a band known to the booker through the Simpsons. Tapout, the brand itself synonymous with wrestling and bodybuilding as well as AJ Winters being a Back Submissionist. The Bookers decision to disregard the normal single elimination tournament and run a tag team round was to eliminate any notion of ACW being a traditional efed. The tag team round was to create rivals and alliances early on. Given there was 11 handlers in the fed and in the second round, the decision to allow anyone outside of the main event was to allow handlers the chance to compete and allow them a choice/consequence moment for the efed. This show started ACW's Tradition of giving debuts the first victory by having them produce a CD piece as opposed to a competitive promo where they'd defeat a staff character. Debuting was Leon, Chris Young and Will Neilson. Production Background The Grand Coronation is RWK flagship event and is the main show that is held regularly each year. This is the first time to show has been held and is the first ever RWK event to be produced by the promotion for live broadcast. Tickets went on sale on August 16, 2016 and on October 31, 2016, traveling packages with accommodation were sold for the event, highlighting the importance of it to those who wanted to come. The official theme song for the event was Kingdom Come by Cold Driven. Story Prior to the Show Darius Luten regrouped with Maya Price '''at the '''Long Zipper Club in Reseda, California. Darius had defeated Casper Cowl the show prior. Now, Casper was performing for clients in the Long Zipper Club (LZC). Darius and Maya talked about a problem in a forward female cougar comptroller aiming to unearth the book cooking Darius had done unless he gave into her advances. They decided to try and have Maya encourage Jackie Stang '''to take the heat off Luten and approach him at the show. '''Wes Futhhais '''recounted the past show, about being ambushed by '''Branson Younger. Lila, his pregnant girlfriend, was watching a sports analyst predict ACW's Chapter Two show. Penelope went to his house to train for their upcoming tag team match. Wes attempts to show Penelope efedding before discovering his picture was being used. Penelope directing Wes to train before coming face to face with Lila. Tyler Keenan 'passed a number of fans, including Matt Travers his number one fan. A female fan approached Keenan, revealing herself to be Katie Keenan. Tyler gives her money to buy a show ticket and tells her they'll meet at a bar. [[Chris Young|'Chris Young]]' '''spoke with his wife Lilith and Ashley, introducing themselves to ACW. Chris Young stating he'd be coming to ACW for a new title. [[Will Neilson|'Will Neilson']]' woke up to see his new promotion and opponent Mr. Williams. Neilson stated he was going to take the promotion by storm. The '''Freakshow Dojo '''had Doctor Steiner introduce the world to Leon de Oro, one of his star pupils who'd been trained by '''Nicky Starr. Steiner turned the trainee into Leon, a ferocious lion spliced dna star. On Show Chris Young faced Gabby Gaul 'to open the show where Young amazed the crowd with some high flying, some mat based technical grappling and found his words of starting the path to the title truthful by defeating Gaul in the ring. '''Blue Fly '''actually debuted and called Leon loco. It had Leon de Oro dominant until Blue Fly regained control. Mocking the Doctor Steiner creation by drawing on his forehead like Rafiki from the Lion King led to Blue Fly being dropped by repeated Canadian destroyers to have Leon win and send a message '''Mr. Williams '''was caught by Neilson during his entrance, as Will wasn't going to be ambushed like Williams had a week prior. Will took the match against Mr. Williams, managing to endure what the former DDW Champion dished out. Will's kicks devastated Williams and led to Neilson getting a pinfall victory and proving his words. '''Darius Luten '''and [[Nick|'Nick]]' '''teamed up to face '''Karl Morris' and''' Tyler Hart'. Karl's wife, '''Susan Morris, '''announced the introductions where Tyler Hart didn't come out. A Video promo released on his entrance showed Tyler had opted to take Branson Younger's empty spot as his tag team partner. Nick squashed Karl Morris however Luten gets the tag and pins Karl after delivering his finisher straight off the tag. Post Match, cinematically filmed was Susan speaking to Right Hand man to the Bonita Baba Casino Owner; '''Dante Walker'. Susan got flirted with but it seemed to go over her head as Dante told Susan about Tyler Keenan's family and the high profile talent, winning over him would make Arlen notice Karl. Maya Price asked Stang about working for Darius and courting Janet to get the heat off of Luten. Stang told Maya he'd give her an answer later. [[AJ Winters|'AJ Winters']]' '''and '''Jackie '''teamed together against '''Chris Kenway '''and '''Tyler Keenan'. During their entrance, a video played of Kenway and Keenan taking on soldiers, shots of them driving flashy cars, sharing beers as the duo repelled down from the ceiling like special ops. During the match, Keenan displayed his technical ability and his team gained the early advantage. But Stang Style unorthodox wrestling caught both off-guard with Keenan being face washed against Stang's groin and Kenway taking a superkick to the back of the head. They regained the control until Katie Keenan debuted as a special guest commentator. Yet they regained control and punished Stang for the earlier off-guard moves. Keenan took AJ out of the ring but took a back suplex backbreaker which lead to his sister checking on him. Tyler walked out of the match which let Jackie and AJ regain the control and win the match, angering Kenway. Backstage, Kenway then rang Keenan's cellphone but got no answer. That was when Domingo Fabian of VIVA Pro approached Kenway for a position in VIVA Pro while Kenway appeared uninterested. Wes Futhhais and Penelope debuted their team name as Sunshine & Lolli-K-Pops. This entrance included an anime version of themselves dancing before the live action appeared from the curtain. Bubbles blowing into the arena. Branson Younger and Tyler Hart walked down together as a unit. Wes and Penelope gained early advantage as Penelope's self defense training was prominently on display. It was Tyler Hart to change the match with his superior technical wrestling and added strikes to soften up Penelope. A "Do Your Thing, Pel Pel, Do Your Thing" chant was started by Wes but led to Penelope being spinebustered. The match spills outside where Tyler was made to piledrive Wes into the flooring thanks to Branson making Hart trip on a cable. The fans chanted "You took it too far" but it led to Wes being pinned and the match won. The advancing teams of Nick and Darius, AJ and Jackie, Tyler and Branson emerged as Nick went on quite a rampage. Nick spike DDT'd Hart post match. Stang attacked Branson before sending Branson's loyal follower in Lucille into the ring to be ddt'd by Nick. Jackie then came face to face with Maya and Darius, and took Maya to the ring, as she'd asked him to use his addiction for Darius, so Nick could DDT her as well. Kenway would send Penelope into the ring to be powerbombed by Nick if not for Wes chop blocking Nick and getting Penelope out of dodge. Younger retreated with Lucille in his arms while Darius knee tremblered Nick for hitting Maya. Luten took Maya away but it was there Arlen decided to split the three teams up into two, Branson, AJ and Nick vs Jackie, Luten and Hart. AJ and Stang's teamwork became unglued when Stang struck AJ with a superkick seconds after the announcement. Backstage Wes would be packing up his things while on a video call to Lila. Doctor Steiner would question Wes, now out of the tournament as a perfect guinea pig to try himself against Leon de Oro. Lila urged Wes to reject but he accepted it happily. Stats Following the Event